Bed
by spacegypsy1
Summary: Daniel and Vala once again locked up.  Alone.  Together.  One small bed.


Title: Jail Bed

Author: spacegypsy1

Rating: PG-13

Category: Romance/hurt/comfort

Pairings: Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran

Characters: Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran

Spoilers/Timeline: No spoilers. Current timeline

Word Count: 650 Chapter Count: One Complete

Daniel and Vala once again locked up. Alone. Together. One small bed.

A/N: I have a fascination with these two in a cell. (Thanks to Countrygirl2005 for the prompt='Bed'.)

~0o0~

The door slammed closed followed by the sound of a heavy metal bolt being shoved into place. "Well, darling, it's not much. But I suppose it will do."

He only continued to glare at the door through bruised and battered eyes because the split on his mouth was far worse and made it much too painful to yell through the door.

She flounced her hair and twisted away. "It's not my fault, Daniel."

Smirking in his general direction Vala dropped to the small bed and sighed with bleak resignation. "Let's hope Mitchell and Muscles arrive with ransom goodies before we have to sleep because this bed is not much wider than me." She turned and fluffed the flat pillow, which remained flat. "At least the sheets are clean. That's rather nice isn't it?" Her eyes raised and cut across to stare at his rigid back where he stood gazing at the huge metal door.

"I don't know why you're so mad. It's not my fault." She pleaded, trying to get a word out of him. How was she supposed to know this planet had fallen under the Lucian Alliance where there was a price on her head? Another desolate sigh escaped her and she attempted to keep the hurt out of her voice. "It's not my fault."

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Daniel grouched. "I'm not mad at you. I'm worried about you. And I need to think."

"Oh. Well, I've always been able to get myself out of a mess before. You don't have to play the day in sunshine whatever."

"Knight in shining armor. And yes I do. This is serious."

Shrugging, Vala left him to his thoughts. But really, it probably was her fault.

Dinner arrived, well if one wanted to call it a dinner. But the bread appeared quite fresh, with lots of seeds and nuts and it tasted surprisingly delicious. The water was cool. And the little bit of cheese didn't have one spot of mold on it.

If they'd had a bottle of wine it would have been quite similar to last evening – the one before they left on this mission – which was yesterday - and the first time they'd made love. Except Daniel's bed is much, much bigger. And of course red wine spilled all over the sheets, and bread crumbs were a bit of a problem. But still similar.

Vala gnawed at her lip in worry. Just her luck that she'd be shipped off to oblivion the day after her beloved, darling, archeologist, finally admitted he loved her and proceeded to 'knock her sox off' – not to mention other things with inexhaustible lovemaking. Speaking of which, exhaustion creeped in and Vala settled into the bed tossing and turning for an hour before she felt Daniel crawl in and whisper, "Scooch over."

"It's all my fault. I'm sorry..."

He spooned against her back and nuzzled her neck mumbling, "No, it's not."

"I'm sorry they beat you up."

His words were muttered through swollen lips. "When we get back you can kiss it all better."

"Why not now?"

"This bed is too small and this is not the place for kissing. Besides, I couldn't kiss you properly with this mouth."

"You're not mad at me anymore?"

His arms wrapped tightly around her and his heart ached. "I wasn't mad at you, Vala. I was...I was scared that they would hurt you. I'm mad that they are ignorant and misinformed and wouldn't listen. I'm worried that they'll...they'll take the ransom and send you off. I'm worried that I'll lose you."

She turned into his solid frame, worming her arms under and over him, wiggling a leg between his to hold him close. Burying her face in his neck Vala blinked back tears.

"Shh. It's okay. I know...we have lots more to offer up then the failing Lucian Alliance. You saw their reaction when we started listing all the things we could offer. Mitchell and Teal'c will be back soon. I'm sorry I made you think I was mad at you."

"It's such a tiny bed, Darling. It'd be much better if you slept on top of me."

He laughed as best he could and turned over with his back to her. Vala rolled into him grinning mischievously.

~END


End file.
